Firestar
by Tina Talia Taosa Tinara
Summary: Firestar and Nightwing are trapped in a snowstorm the head for shelter and wait for a rescue. But when Nightwing wakes up from his ordeal he finds a unknown turn of events has occured


Jetray 15

On the way back from a mission, Nightwing and Firestar ran into a big snowstorm it froze the cruisers instruments. They crash-landed in Kansas. Firestar threw up a fire shield around Nightwing and herself. Nightwing was badly injured, but he was still alive. Firestar was unable to call for help because their comlinks were frozen. Firestar was able to sterilize Nightwing's wounds and started to carry him to the nearest farmhouse. Very soon she came upon the Kent's farmhouse.

"Mrs. Kent, do you mind if we rest here for a bit. Nightwing's hurt and our comlinks are destroyed" Firestar explains

"Of course, I'll let Clark know your here" after they made sure Nightwing was newly bandaged and comfortable. Mrs. Kent called Superman and told him what happened. In less than a few seconds, Superman arrived and found that Firestar had started a fire in the hearth and was laying beside of it.

"Mom, I'm going to check out the crash site. While I do can they stay here for a bit longer." Superman asked

"Not at all"

Superman checked out the site and then got back an hour later with Batman and the two of them toke Nightwing and Firestar back to the Watchtower.

4 days later

Nightwing awoke "MMuhum" he looked to his side "Firestar" he screamed, but stopped as a wave of pain crashed upon him. Batman was near Nightwings cry, he rushed to check on him seeing Nightwings sweaty face, it was hot to the touch. Nightwing was still awake, but he was breathing hard.

"What happened to Firestar?" he croaked

"She had to go on another mission while you were still unconscious. She had to fight her archenemy Dr. Ice Castle. Firestar knew she could not defeat him on her own. Therefore, she called for help, but when they arrived just as Firestar was hit by a powerful blast of energy. Dr. Castle was taken down and Firestar was transported to the Watchtower for medical attention. It has been two days since then"

"Is she alive?"

"She was almost at the point of clinging to life when she was brought in, but after fixing her collapsed lung. She will be fine once she wakes up."

Days went by then weeks then months and still Firestar did not wake. Every hero who knew her toke turns watching over her in the event she did wake up. Of all the heroes, Nightwing spent the most time with her.

3 months later

Firestar stirs slightly, Wonder Woman who was watching over her during this and seeing this as a good sign. A few days later Firestar opened her eyes seeing all the heroes who had watched over her. She smiled and tried to get up, but her wounds were giving her trouble. She ignored their protest trying to show no facial expression. She sat up in her bed Nightwing sat beside her this enabled her to lean on him for support. After everyone, left except for Nightwing, Firestar collapsed for she was deep in pain. Which she never would have admitted in front of everyone. Nightwing held her hand and comforted her till she fell asleep.

5 weeks later

Firestar was well enough to walk, but she still had a broken leg, but that was all. After the blast she toke, she no longer had her powers. The whole Justice League was worried about this because Firestar came from a world of fire she cannot survive without a small spark of fire in her heart.

Everyone worked hard to find a cure, but all came to the same answer. Before they told Firestar they confirmed it with the elders of her home planet. After that, they had to break the news to both Nightwing and Firestar.

"To keep Firestar alive she – "

"I must be thrown into a volcano by one who loves me" Firestar interupts Batman "I'm asking if you'll do it for me"

"I will" Nightwing said almost in tears

"We must go now" Batman said They walked toward the hanger when Firestar faltered and fell

"It's happening" Firestar croaks as Nightwing catches her and runs to the hanger with Batman right on his tail.

Erupting Volcano

Soon they were over the volcano nightwing was hoisted down carrying Firestar. He lands on the edge and throws her into the Volcano. Her body lands in the lava and sinks.

"No it was too late" Nightwing swears

Just then, the volcano erupts mortally wounding Nightwing. As he rolls in his own pain, he feels the warmth of someone close. He looks up and sees Firestar but, not looking pale and almost lifeless as he had seen her before. This was the new and improved Firestar newly sparked and pretty as ever. She placed a fiery hand over Nightwings wounds and healed them. Then together they returned to the shuttle, Batman toke of headed back to the Watchtower. During the duration of the flight back Firestar's newly aquired fire came under her control. But from then on her eyes remained fiery orange. The whole Justice League rejoiced upon their return in having Firestar back


End file.
